Chemical X
Chemical X is a powerful chemical that gives people superpowers and special abilities, and also often turns primates evil and intelligent, with an oversized brain, missing top of skull, green skin, pink eyes and the ability to speak. Professor Utonium seems to own an unlimited supply of it in his lab. The chemical was an accidental extra ingredient in the Professor's concoction for perfect little girls thanks to an accident caused by Jojo, the Professor's monkey. This led to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls, and the explosion turned Jojo into Mojo Jojo. Since then the chemcal has been used in numerous episodes, usually to give superpowers to people and animals. The chemical is also responsible for giving the Girls their distinctive appearence, as seen in 'Oops, I Did it Again'. The Chemical's appearance is a viscous black liquid similar to oil, though in the episode 'Mo Job' and ' Twisted Sister' it appeared as glowing light blue liquid. It is also in a powder form, as seen in 'Toast of the Town'. Despite being an important plot point in some episodes very little is actually known of the chemical itself, such as how it is made. The effects of Chemical X can be erased by Antidote X, but it seems as though Chemical X can be re-used on the same subject multiple times. However, as seen in 'Knock it Off', it is possible to kill the Powerpuff Girls by extracting the Chemical X from their bodies. Antidote X Antidote X, as it's name implies, is an antidote to Chemical X. What's known about it is that it's a thick, red liquid (though it's black in the movie) that takes away powers given by Chemical X. It first appears in "Mo Job". It is implied by the Professor that it is cherry-flavored. People Created\Given Powers from Chemical X *The Powerpuff Girls *Mojo Jojo (he was mutated by it) *Bunny *Bullet (a small dose administered by Bubbles) *The RowdyRuff Boys *Methane Monster Temporary Powers *The Gangreen Gang: Had temporary superpowers from Chemical X when the girl's eye beams made chemical reactions with candy and snacks happen in their stomachs in the episode, Power Lunch. Princess Morbucks: Was also given powers from Chemical X when she teamed up with Mojo to try and destroy the girls in the episode, Mo Job, though they were taken away when Princess was hit with Antidote X in the same episode. *The Mayor of Townsville: Used powder Chemical X to try and give himself hair in Toast of the Town; it worked, though it had the side-effect of making the Mayor grow giant. Eventually, the Powerpuff Girls reverted him back to normal with toast topped with Antidote X jelly. *Mojo Jojo: Given (additional) powers twice. In "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" he uses it to grow huge and in "Mr. Jojo's Rising" he gains powers identical to the Powerpuff Girls. Chemical Z Chemical Z is a mutated form of Chemical X in Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. It was created when the Professor's son, Ken, accidentally dropped a rice cake into the vat of Chemical X. Category:Stuff